Amy and The Doctor
by mangobanana
Summary: Amy and The Doctor face all sorts of challenges as they travel the universe.


**My first Doctor Who fic. Set with Amy and the 11th Doctor. Rory isn't travelling with them. There may be spoilers up to The Lodger. Enjoy!**

* * *

3.4 Billion Years in the future, in the Solar System of Healtoro, on the Planet of Piffealor, in an alien skyscraper, Amy and the Doctor were in a predicament.

"So basically, we're trapped in an elevator?" Amy asked the Doctor placing her hands on her hips.

"...yes." The Doctor replied, running his hands along the walls.

"Can't you sonic us out or something?" She asked doing a little imitation of The Doctor using his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Trying to. Not working though. Seems there's a frequency interfering with it. Probably what stopped the lift from working too..." He fiddled with the screwdriver in his hands and then with a grunt of frustration shoved it into one of his pockets.

"How about prying the door open?" Amy suggested.

"Amy, this lift is constructed from ionic galvanised steelorium from the mines of Plaethoon. The only way to open them would be extrapolation-induced magnetized clamps." His tone of voice implied this was an obvious fact.

"Uh right, so where can we get some of those clamp things?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Whoever's in charge of the lift operations should have some. We'll just have to wait for someone to work out that they aren't working and then, hopefully, they'll be able to get us out." He stated.

"And how long will that take?"

"Well judging by the malfunctioning of both this elevator and my screwdriver the technology in this entire building has probably gone awry. And that means..."

"That means?"

"It means it will take a few hours...or..."

"Or?"

"It could take a few days..." The Doctor mumbled.

"A few _days_?" Amy repeated in disbelief.

"Now now Amy, calm down we-"

"_A few days_!" She loudly cut him off.

"Look I know how it sounds, it really isn't that bad. You humans can live for weeks without food and look," he banged a panel on the wall and it opened to reveal what looked like a futuristic drink dispenser.

"See, water" he clapped his hands together "You'll be fine. It actually reminds me of the time I got stuck in a hydrothermal tank on the planet of Stwilnigorf" The Doctor rambled on, he was babbling actually. He was just as concerned by the idea as Amy, but for different reasons. Despite living in a blue box most of his life the doctor was a bit claustrophobic in a sense. The thought of being just _stuck_ really did terrify a part of him, not that he would admit it. The Doctor did not wait, he didn't do waiting. Waiting was definitely not his thing.

Amy had calmed down after the initial shock of finding out she could be stuck in this confined space for days and stared at The Doctor who was pacing back and forth, talking more to himself than to her. He seemed almost nervous, not as nervous as the time she had tried to come onto him, nonetheless there was definitely an edge of nervousness surrounding him.

Speaking of coming onto him, the very situation they were in at the moment reminded her of a common scene found in the movies made back on Earth. A man and woman trapped in an elevator, tension in the atmosphere leading to you know what. Maybe being stuck in here with The Doctor wasn't such a bad thing...

"Doctor?" Amy prompted slyly.

"What?" He replied, snapping out of his reverie and making eye contact with her.

"You said it could take days to get out of here?" She took a step towards him.

"Yes." There was something about the tone of her voice he wasn't sure he liked.

"The two of us are trapped here?" Another step.

"Yes ." He noted the twinkle in her eye, a twinkle he had seen before.

"With no escape?" She closed the very little distance left between them.

"Yes." The last time she had acted like this was when they had gone back to her bedroom...

"Alone?" She inched her face closer to his. Boy he was really quite slow, wasn't he?

"Yes... oh. Ah, now wait a minute Amy!" It suddenly clicked what Amy was getting at.

"However will we pass the time?" As she inched further towards him he backed away.

"Well I know plenty of word games..." The Doctor stalled.

"Oh come on Doctor, who would want to play word games when there are much better things we could be doing?" Still backing away his escape was prevented by the cold hard steel wall pressing against his back. Amy placed her hands on his chest, staring into his eyes.

"Please Amy not again!" he pleaded.

"Why not?" He could feel her breath washing over his lips.

"I'm old enough to be your grandfather nine times over" he said all too aware of the close proximity of both their bodies.

"So? You don't look it." She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Amelia, I'm serious" he said in a very low voice. Amy sighed and stepped back.

"Fine, but I do have some time to convince you otherwise" and with that she slumped down on ground beside him, pouting as she leaned back against the wall.

The Doctor shortly joined her, sitting down next to her he sighed.

"You Earth girls really are unbelievable" he stated.

"You can talk, Time Lord. Most men wouldn't refuse what I'm offering." She teased

"Well, I'm not most men" he replied.

"I know." She smiled at him. "You're my present from Santa" she stated cheerily.

"I'm your _what_?" he looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Well, that night we met I was praying to Santa for someone to fix the crack in my wall. Then you appeared in my back yard." She recalled simply.

"But wasn't it Easter?" He asked.

"Yeah. So?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Besides, Santa isn't allowed to distribute living presents anymore. I put a stop to that!" Pride was evident in The Doctor's voice.

"You what? Hang on, you're saying Santa's real?" This time Amy wore the dumbfounded expression.

"Course he's real." The Doctor looked at her like she had two heads, well like she had two heads and was really stupid.

"And I suppose that means the Easter Bunny's real too?" She asked.

"Don't be ridiculous! The Easter Bunny was just a hyper-hallucinogenic creation by a frightened Narpoxi" he shuddered "Scary that was."

"The _Easter Bunny_?" She repeated in disbelief.

"You would think the Easter Bunny was scary too if he was about to make you a life-sized chocolate!" he exclaimed.

Amy laughed. "You're amazing you know?"

"Yes. Yes I am." He grinned back at her. "And so are you Miss Amelia Jessica Pond, but not quite as much as me."

"Oh yeah?" And she punched him lightly on the arm.

"Oh yeah." He tilted his head back to rest against the wall, thinking through the possibilities that could lead to the pair's escape from this wretched elevator. "Our rescuers shouldn't be too far off now."

"I sure hope so." Amy said with a sigh resting her head on The Doctor's shoulder.

* * *

**To Be Continued... Probably. **

**I want to keep going with this as a sort of adventure series but need some feedback to see if people like it. I tried to keep the romance subtle but failed miserably. Sorry. Oh and sorry for any typos/spelling errors/ grammar. **


End file.
